


Whisper

by vulcanicity



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:04:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3968923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulcanicity/pseuds/vulcanicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long few days, since the election, and CJ needs some comforting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whisper

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Election Night Part 2, before Requiem.

It's dark and cold and pouring with rain. Pathetic fallacy.

It's been two nights since the election, two nights since Leo died.

"Yes" CJ's moan is quiet, almost a whisper.

Up against the wall of Danny's apartment.

His lips on her neck, sucking lightly.

Her mouth falls open, her neck falls back.

His hands hold onto her hips, holding her against the wall.

Her fingers have found the gap between his pants and his t-shirt, her fingernails roughly digging in to the fleshy skin of his back.

He bites down on her neck.

"Danny"

Her voice is low and husky and filled with need.

_Leo's dead._

"Bedroom"

Danny's lips leave her neck, and he looks her in the eyes. He takes her hand and drags her toward his bedroom.

They make love (it's not fucking or sex, it's making love, it's delicate and passionate and everything CJ needs) in the dark shadows of the night, the rain hitting the windows.

CJ whimpers and moans, nothing more than a whisper. Danny wonders if she's always this quiet in bed, or if she's just quiet right now because she's trying not to anger the God that took Leo away from them far too soon.

_Leo's dead._

"Danny" she whispers, as she comes.

He follows her, coming hard inside of her.

_Leo is dead. Santos got elected._

They curl up together in bed, and the sound of the rain almost drowns out the sound of CJ's sobs.

_Everything is changing._


End file.
